Naraku's High School Happy Ending
by Nosuka chan
Summary: Naraku is the biggest nerd. Kagome is the most popular, and she already has a boyfriend. Of course Naraku had to fall in love with her. He never thought he would get anywhere with her. Turns out tutoring isn't so bad after all. Nar/Kag
1. Chapter 1

Nosuka chan: I AM SORRY, BUT I CAN'T GET THIS OFF MY MIND! EVEN IF I TRY, THERE'S NO ESCAPING THIS STORY! I'M SORRY TO ALL THE INUYASHA LOVERS THAT UNDOUBTEDLY HATE NARAKU, BUT I FEEL THAT EVERYONE DESERVES A HAPPY ENDING, EVEN IF I HATE THEM TOO.

Kiyoraka: Stop shouting you ditz!

Nosuka chan: I'm getting my point across, wench! Haven't you ever heard car commercials? THEY SHOUT A LOT SO THAT PEOPLES WILL COME AND BUY CARZ! THEY GET THEIR POINT ACROSS!

Kuroi: Please, Nosu-chan, stop shouting so loud, it's rather irritating.

Nosuka chan: Oh, ok, I'm sorry!

Kiyoraka: Oh, so you stop for him, but not for me, your blood relative?

Nosuka chan: 1: yes, 'cuz Kuro-chan is the awesomest out of all of us just 'cuz, and 2: we are NOT blood relatives, we're A.A.s, (check profile for reference) and we were created solely out of Madame S's imagination, and you're just plain stupid, 'cuz that would mean that Kuro-chan would be both of our blood relatives. And IF, out of some horrible twist of fate and extreme stupidity, we were related *shivers at the thought* I most likely would have killed myself by now.

Kuroi: You can't kill yourself! I would miss you too much!

Kiyoraka: YOU would miss that... that …THING!

Nosuka chan: Yes, he said plainly and simply that he would just a second ago, ditzy Dolly, and now, I shall begin my story! *grabs Kuroi's arm and hugs him, making him blush*

Disclaimer: Nosuka chan does not own Inuyasha. If she did, she would make Kagome fall in love with either Sesshomaru or Kouga, and Kikyo would have never existed in the first place.

#***#

Naraku Onigumo was never good at anything. Except for math, science, world history, and literature. But none of that mattered, nothing mattered in Akuma Jueru* High unless it involved money, power, relationships, or sports. And unfortunately for Naraku, he only had money and power, yet he was still rejected because he was, simply stated, a dork. Nerd. Outcast. Whatever you choose to call it. Naraku had never been in a relationship with anyone. A jock? Two words; _forget it. _As if he could _ever_ excel at sports.

Naraku had seen plenty of TV shows involving high schools to know one thing, which was later proven incorrect: _money and brains was all you needed. _Of course, Naraku hadn't realized that you would probably need to look handsome for that, but he hadn't done anything to make himself look 'handsome'. He only ever wore the school uniform in the correct fashion, and his long, black hair was never put into some kind of popular hairdo. He looked good enough to never be put down like some of the other people in Akuma high, though. Let's just say he was decent, not ugly, and not really handsome.

And that was why he wasn't going to have anyone show up for his 17th birthday party.

That was why he didn't have a date for prom.

Why he didn't ever get a date with a single girl.

Why he had never gotten to tell the girl he loved his feelings, or even hint them to her.

Don't get him wrong, he had talked to plenty of girls in his lifetime.

But of course he fell in love with the one he couldn't _ever possibly have_.

Or even get near anymore, for that matter.

_Flashback_

_Naraku sat under a tree, eating his lunch, and studying for an upcoming science exam, though he already knew everything pretty much. He silently flipped the page, chewing on his onigiri*. He was rather comfortable, sitting in the nook of the roots of the large cherry tree. It had blossomed in the late winter, which was rather strange, but enjoyable all the same._

_As he enjoyed his lunch and the information, he failed to notice someone walk up to him from the side and kneel beside him. It was only when he heard a small cough did he jump a little and snap his head in the direction of the voice, ready to send an annoyed comment when he noticed who it was kneeling beside him. He almost choked on his onigiri when realization hit him and he made sure he wasn't dreaming._

_Kagome Higurashi, the most loved and popular girl in the entire school, was kneeling next to him. Her chocolate eyes were sparkling, and her raven colored hair shined brightly even though she was sitting in the shade._

_And she did not look disgusted to be sitting next to him, the biggest dork in the entire school._

_Naraku felt the color rise to his cheeks but he fiercely kept it down. He would NOT make a fool out of himself in front of the woman he secretly loved. Instead, he asked, blushing slightly, "uh, h-how may I help, y-you, err, Miss Higurashi?" he silently cursed himself for sounding like an idiot and talking to her so formally._

_Kagome just giggled. Naraku started to blush, he couldn't keep it back forever. _

"_You don't have to call me 'Miss Higurashi', Naraku. You can call me Kagome. And," she paused, trying not to sound so nervous. She didn't usually ask for help with things, but what really bothered her was asking Naraku, whom she didn't know that well, and since she didn't know if he was the 'helping' type, or if he was like Sesshomaru , a 'go do it yourself', kind of person. "And I was wondering if you could possibly, I don't know, tutor me in a subject?" she asked politely. She was having trouble in science, and she knew that Naraku was, without a doubt, the smartest person in the school. She just hoped he would help her._

_Naraku's heart skipped a beat when he first saw her next to him, but now he almost had a heart attack. Kagome Higurashi, a straight-A student since kindergarten (A.N. / they were in the same class but she never noticed him, he is not a stalker), was asking him, the dorkiest student in the whole school, for help! He nearly jumped for joy in happiness for the fact that she was actually talking to him, and now she was asking him for help! But there were some things that almost made him die of wonder in. Would he go to her house and study there with her? Would they go to the library, or even his house maybe? Would they get to know each other better and go on a date, even though Kagome had a boyfriend already (the whole school was aware of that when one day almost every boy in school looked depressed when Kagome came in, holding hands with Inuyasha Taisho)?_

_Amazingly, no emotion except for a slight blush showed on his face for the two seconds that the thoughts sped through his mind. Kagome sat in anticipation. What was he thinking right now? Would he decline her offer and make her go to Hojo for help? She almost shivered. Hojo Akitoki was extremely smart, only bested by Naraku. However, she found herself not comfortable in his presence, since she had known that he had un-announced feelings for her. She was glad that he had never voiced it, though she knew anyway. Hojo was definitely not the best-looking guy at her school and she found him all too happy to be uncomfortably close to her. __Very__ uncomfortably close._

_Naraku snapped back into reality to find Kagome staring at him, waiting for an answer. He involuntarily slipped a tiny bit more blush out, and quietly said what he wanted to scream._

"_Sure, Kagome, I'll help you out."_

_Kagome almost gasped in delight. She did not want to look to Hojo for help, and he had been his only other answer besides Inuyasha's cold-hearted brother that did not like her very much, Sesshomaru. Quietly they discussed their plans, and that Naraku would meet Kagome at her house. And so, for the next week and a half, Naraku would meet Kagome at her family's jinja* and would walk with her to her house. That had been the happiest time of Naraku's life, and Kagome had found herself quite comfortable with Naraku. He seemed very nice in Kagome's opinion, just shy at first. All had gone well, until Inuyasha had come to Kagome's house one day to find that she was talking and laughing with Naraku. Inuyasha had yelled quite a bit at the sight of them together. He didn't like any man except his friends to be with his Kagome. Especially not alone in her house, alone in her kitchen. Naraku had had to leave quickly for fear of being beaten up by Inuyasha and Kagome hadn't been able to apologize._

_End Flashback_

Naraku sighed. It had been almost a week, and now whenever he passed Kagome in a hallway, she would always have Inuyasha and a couple of his friends with them, so he never bothered trying to confront Kagome. Naraku scoffed. Inuyasha's friends were all popular in some way, he didn't have any friends outside of the 'rich, or handsome' category. Kouga Ookami* was extremely strong. A bit light in the head, but also extremely popular with all the ladies, even though he has a girlfriend. Then there was Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru Taisho. They didn't hang around a lot from what Naraku saw, but they were related. Then there was Miroku Shudo-shi*. He was a pervert to the extreme, and not a fighter, but still, extremely handsome. And there was Bankotsu Sento-ki* and his little 'Band of Seven' gang that helped Inuyasha and anyone looking for a fight.

Naraku sighed once again, plopping backwards onto his bed with a small 'fwump'. He would never get to talk to Kagome ever again, and Inuyasha had made sure of that.

Realizing sulking would get him nowhere; he decided to go pick up his little sister, Kanna, from daycare early.

Kagome was extremely angry with Inuyasha. He had just barged into her house, uninvited like he always was, and started screaming at her tutor and new friend, causing him to run for his life. She was rather disappointed, too. Naraku was a nice guy, someone she wouldn't mind spending time with, and he had just been scared away by her stupid boyfriend. Why did everything become so complicated ever since she said 'okay' to Inuyasha's question to be his girlfriend! She didn't need the constant and unexpected drop-ins from him, and she certainly did not enjoy herself with the jocks and their snooty girlfriends. Kouga's girlfriend, for example. Ayame was always in Kagome's business, always looking over her shoulder, making sure that she wasn't about to try and steal Kouga away. Kagome scoffed. As if she would ever go on a date with a guy that thought that women were just their 'mates' as he had called it.

Kagome gave up her anger. She wasn't going to get anywhere with it, she thought. So she called up her best friend, Sango* Nami*. Sango was Miroku's boyfriend, which helped Kagome get through the day, since she shared a lunch period with him.

The phone rang a few times, and then the other line was answered.

"Hello?" a voice asked. Kagome recognized it as Sango's little brother's voice, Kohaku's.

"It's me, Kagome. Can I talk to Sango?"

"Sure thing, Kags." Kagome smiled. She thought it was funny that Kohaku* had started calling her by the nick name that Sango had issued her, and waited a few moments before the other line was answered by a stronger and more feminine voice.

"Hi Kags! What's up? I haven't been able to get near you in a while!"

Kagome's anger burned a little. Not only had Inuyasha restricted her from seeing Naraku for tutoring, but he didn't let her see her other friends in school anymore!

"Yeah, I know. Inuyasha's having some sort of over-protective fit since he met the guy that was tutoring me." Kagome scoffed. 'Met the guy that was tutoring me' wasn't appropriate for the screaming of death threats. More like 'exploded at'.

"Wait, you're saying that the Kagome Higurashi, straight-A student and altogether bona-fide master mind needed _tutoring?_ Are you sure we're talking about my best friend?" Sango feigned surprise. She knew that Kagome had been having some trouble in science, but had joked about it. Suddenly something hit Sango at full force. "Whoa whoa whoa, wait just one minute. The _'guy'_ that's tutoring me? Who is it?" If there was one thing Sango loved more than wrestling, paintball wars and big, destructive weapons, it was guys. She was already with Miroku, that bakana* pervert, but that didn't stop her from finding out who were the hottest picks for other girls, and Kagome knew that. She could almost hear Kagome's eyes rolling through the phone.

"Make that 'who _was _it', and he was no one you would probably know, but he was a nice guy. And before you question me any further, how about we go somewhere else, I don't like the thought of Inuyasha bugging my phone to see if I'm talking to my tutor without his highness's permission." Kagome could hear Sango laughing hard.

"Okay, where should we go?" Sango asked once she had finally calmed down.

"Um, how about the McDonalds (A.N. / disclaimer: I don't own McDonalds, or else I'd be rich!) down by the day care? We can go see little' Shippo Kitsune* while we're there." Kagome was happy that she would get to see Shippo again, the little boy was so adorable, and she loved to see his face when she gave him lollipops. She had met Shippo on a rainy day, when he was standing in the rain crying, saying something about a field trip from a day care. Kagome had managed to figure out that Shippo had gotten left behind on the field trip and that when the bus left he had tried to follow it but ended up getting lost, and that was why he was standing on the sidewalk in the pouring rain. She took him back to the daycare, and he had grown attached to Kagome, and made her promise that she would visit him, and she had kept that promise, numerous times.

"'Kay. Meet you there. Don't bring that stuck-up boyfriend of yours, though, he'll ruin the mood. He'd probably kill Shippo for hugging you." was the reply. Kagome said goodbye to her, thinking that Sango's last line was probably true.

Kagome quickly grabbed her coat and jogged towards the exit, then past the Jinja no ie*, which caused her little brother Souta, whom had been working in there, to look up at the sound of foot-steps.

"Where're ya goin, sis?" he asked.

Kagome slowed a little, "I'm going to meet up with a friend at McDonalds. Tell Gramps or mom, OK?"

Souta suddenly thought he knew what his sister was doing and grinned wide, like a cat. It was enough to cause Kagome to backup and see what was worth grinning so crazy about.

"What?"

"Oh, nothin" was his reply and he turned back to stacking boxes, thinking that she was going on a date with that guy he had seen with her. Not Inuyasha, but that guy with the black hair. What was his name? Oh yeah, Naraku.

Kagome shrugged to herself and jogged away, still wondering what was wrong with her little brother's head.

#***#

Nosuka chan: Yes! The first chapter to my second fanfiction! SO HAPPY! *glomps Kuroi*

Kuroi: *blushes* Do you like hugging me that much?

Nosuka chan: Duh!

Kiyoraka: *is slowly grinding her teeth*

Nosuka chan: *to readers* PLZ REVIEW!

Translations;

Akuma Jueru-Demon Jewel

Onigiri-rice ball

Jinja—shrine

Ookami—wolf

Shudo-shi—monk

Sento-ki—fighter

Sango—coral

Nami—wave

Kohaku—amber

Bakana—idiotic

Kitsune—fox

Jinja no ie—shrine house

If you need anything translated into Japanese like this, just PM me and I'll translate it for ya ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Nosuka chan: Well, I'm updating, and there is nothing you can do about it! And I'm so sorry that I couldn't update sooner, I had several things holding me back, which do include computer errors and schoolwork. Sorry if I sound like I'm making excuses!

Kiyoraka: Another reason being laziness…

Nosuka chan: *vein pops* you insufferable wench… If Kuro-chan didn't still like you, I'd get my dear Naraku-chan to kill you right now…

Naraku: Did someone call my name and mention killing?

Kiyoraka: *jumps* Oh, sh!t! It really _IS _Naraku!

Nosuka chan: *screams a girly fan girl scream* Naraku! I'm your biggest fan! *little hearts start to pop up*

Kuroi: *quite irritably* Since when were you his biggest fan girl?

Nosuka chan: Since I started to write this fan fiction! *glomps Naraku's arm, much to his delight*

Naraku: Well, I'm happy that someone likes me. And, *bends closer* would you mind becoming one of my allies?

Kuroi: WHAT!

Nosuka chan: Of course I wouldn't mind! But first I have to finish this fan fiction about you and Kagome-san. So, without further ado, let the chapter begin!

#***#

Naraku walked into the daycare room to see his little sister, Kanna, playing with another, shorter child. The little boy had a big ponytail full of orange hair and his eyes were a playful green, sparkling in rapt attention. His little sister sat next to him, her white hair falling down her back and her bangs falling into her beautiful dark eyes. She was showing the little boy how to build a castle out of blocks. Naraku chuckled. Good, Kanna was making friends.

"Kanna," Naraku said.

She snapped her head up from the lesson and smiled brightly, leaping into her brother's arms and laughing.

"Naraku!" she yelled happily.

"Naraku!" said a familiar and surprised voice behind him.

"Kagome-chan!" the little orange-haired boy shouted leaping at his mother figure.

"Shippo!" Kagome said back happily, though still surprised.

"Kagome!" Naraku spun around, still holding Kanna in his arms.

"Yes, I think that you're all acquainted now!" Sango implied, slightly annoyed from being left out by the doorway.

"Sango-chan!" Shippo yelled again, jumping out of Kagome's arms and into hers'.

"Shippo," Sango laughed, hugging the small child then handing him back to Kagome. There was an awkward silence for a moment before Kagome said, "Well, now that we're all here, how about we go to the McDonalds down the street? It'll be my treat."

Shippo nodded happily, asking for a lollipop first though, and getting one from Sango. Kanna pouted at her older brother, she was hungry and she wanted to play with Shippo more. Naraku just blushed a little from the smile that Kagome was giving him and he nodded. Kanna smiled brightly before asking Sango if she could have a lollipop too. Naraku blushed, embarrassed by his little sister's actions, but Sango smiled and happily gave her one. Kanna then ran out of the room with Shippo, both going to get their things from their cubbies. (A.N. / Kagome had met Shippo's dad, who was grateful to her for helping Shippo when he was lost, so he let Shippo go with Kagome to places, Kagome isn't kidnapping Shippo)

Sango smiled. She could see more than one future couple in the picture. She quickly came up with the excuse that she would go help the kids and left Kagome and Naraku in the daycare room together.

Naraku blushed even harder. (A.N. / I seem to be making him do that a lot, don't I?) He was alone in a room with Kagome, which he hadn't been for about a week, and he was nervous, he didn't know what to talk about, he didn't know if Kagome was angry with him for getting her yelled at by Inuyasha.

Kagome blushed slightly too, except she was just nervous to be around him alone again. She guiltily wondered if Naraku was upset with her because Inuyasha had screamed death threats at him. She wouldn't be surprised if he was, but she hoped he wasn't. Naraku was a nice guy.

They sat in silence for a few seconds, until Naraku decided with himself to talk to her.

"So," he began nervously, "uh, anything new going on, Kagome?"

Kagome smiled, happy that he had broken the uncomfortable wall of tension between them and that he was, she concluded, not angry with her.

"Oh, nothing much, I just thought that I'd come and see my little friend, Shippo, here. But it seems like that little girl had gotten to him first," she giggled, "Is she your friend or something?"

Naraku eased his nerves, convinced that she wasn't mad at him. "Oh, yeah, she's my little sister, Kanna. She was showing Shippo how to build a castle with building blocks."

"Your sister? But you two look so different,"

"Yeah, technically she's just my step-sister, but I think calling her that is kind of cold. Just because we aren't completely related doesn't mean I should distinguish her from myself."

Kagome was touched. She hadn't thought about something like that in that manner of speaking, and was pleasantly surprised to learn that he was so kind. She hadn't seen this side of him much when they were studying because, well, they were busy studying.

"That's very sweet of you, Naraku."

Naraku couldn't take it, the way her voice had been so soft at that moment and the way she had gazed at him, and she had even called him sweet! A new hue of red dusted his cheeks as he found himself, once again, trying ferociously to keep a hard flush back from his face.

"Thanks," he mumbled, embarrassed and looking at his shoes as he shoved his hands into his jean pockets.

Kagome blushed slightly too, surprised that what she had said had come out a little sweeter than she had thought it would sound.

They sat in silence again, but this time it was a comfortable one.

Sango, who had her ear up to the door the whole time along with Kanna and Shippo, sighed in defeat. She realized that the two weren't going to make any progress at this pace. So she slowly opened the door, making sure that the two smaller eavesdroppers didn't fall down, and said that they were ready to leave. She was pleasantly surprised to see that they were both blushing and smiling. '_Things couldn't have gone better if I'd planned them,'_ Sango thought then releasing a sly smile, _'Well, technically I did plan to leave them in a room together, but at least they're getting along well,'_ she realized that Kagome and Naraku, who Kagome had explained had been 'that guy that tutored me', were walking behind her and the children down the sidewalk, talking and laughing with each other. It was good to see them together, they made a cute couple.

Inuyasha had been pretty pissed this past week.

First of all, on Monday Inuyasha had been blown off by Kouga on the day that they were supposed to go to the movies; Ayame had been complaining that Kouga didn't pay enough attention to her, didn't spend enough time with her, blah blah blah, the usual.

Then on Tuesday, Miroku didn't back him up in a fight against some wimp in the hallway which earned him a bruise to his abdomen.

Then Wednesday was the worst of all, because he had gone to Kagome's house, wanting to make out with her and just hang out, away from his annoying older brother. But when he got there, he found some _guy_ hanging out with his Kagome, alone in her house, alone in her kitchen. He had been so furious that he screamed death threats at the dork, which made him run for his life out the door. Inuyasha keh'd. That guy had apparently been Kagome's tutor for science, but he couldn't have cared less _whom _the bastard was, he had been laughing and talking with _his_ Kagome. The nerve of him! Then when the stupid guy left, Kagome had _yelled_ at him. Yelled at _him, _her own _boyfriend_. She made him leave and didn't even appreciate when he made his gang of friends follow her to make sure that no dork or any other stupid person that he didn't care for followed her or tried to talk to her at school. Now Kagome refused to kiss him at all, and she hadn't even let him make out with her that much from the start.

Then, on Thursday, Sesshomaru had gotten his driver' license and rubbed it in his face. Just because he had his driver's license didn't mean he got bragging rights!

Then yesterday, Friday, he had just sat at home watching wrestling shows and what ever came on TV that didn't annoy him until his mom kicked him outta the house. She said that he needed to "_socialize more"'_, and that he _"was going down the wrong path, which would lead to alcohol and"_ blah blah blah! Inuyasha was a lot of things, including stupid, but he wasn't _that _stupid.

Well, maybe he was, considering that he had just taken his dad's new car without permission and without a driver's license. (A.N. / Seriously, Inuyasha? Really? -_-)

He had only driven his dad's new car once, and he had almost crashed it that time.

Inuyasha decided he would go to Kagome's house and try to get her to hang out with him.

But when he arrived, Kagome's ma had told him that she was _"out with her friends"._

"_Out with friends"_?

_Which _friends?

So Inuyasha started driving around town, in movie theaters, he'd been in the mall already, and he'd even tried the school grounds.

'_Stupid wench, goin' off on her own'_

Inuyasha got tired of looking and decided that it wasn't worth his time, wasting a perfect Saturday looking for some stupid chick. He drove his dad's car into the drive thru of a McDonalds nearby and picked up a soda and a sandwich, then paying out of his dad's wallet which was in the car before driving.

He had no clue that Kagome had been in that McDonalds, with Sango, Shippo, Kanna, and Naraku. (A.N. / heh, I made him stupid purposely ^^)

Inuyasha drove home and walked into his house, only to be greeted by his mother's screeching and sobbing, asking where her son was to no one in particular, and to his dad turning to him and smacking him, _hard _upside the head.

"Where in hell were you! Your mother was worried sick!" Inutashio shouted at his youngest son.

"Calm down! I only went to get something to eat!" he motioned to the take out bag in his hands.

"But where did you get the money and how did you get there?"

Inuyasha gulped. His dad's eyes narrowed. Damn, he was just _too_ smart!

"Err, I, uh…"

"That's it! You're going to pay me back every cent _and_ you're grounded for two weeks! I can't believe that you would actually steal my car! My _brand new _car! And driving without a license or experience, you could have been killed or arrested, and then what would your mother and I do!"

Inuyasha sighed in defeat. Inutashio had won, and now he was grounded for two weeks. Inuyasha blanched. '_Wait, __these__ two weeks! But Kagome's party is next Saturday!'_

"No, wait, dad! Kagome, she's my girlfriend, her _birthday_ party is next week! I can't stay home, I've gotta be there with her!"

"Well you should've thought about that before you did something stupid, shouldn't you? I'll send her your regrets, but you're not leaving this house for anything except for school. That's final," he stated, seeing the pleading look on his son's face, "Now, to your room."

Sesshomaru had been listening to the whole conversation from behind his bedroom door. His brother was _such_ a dumb ass. He shook his head, realizing that his little brother was probably something worse than that.

As he moved to go back to work on his college application essay (A.N. / Workaholic...), he remembered that he had been invited to Kagome's party as well as Inuyasha. He hadn't thought about it much at first, he wasn't exactly the 'partying' type, but now that Inuyasha wasn't going, there was an open spot, right? He'd have to ask Kagome later. Sesshomaru did in fact have a girlfriend, Kagura Kaze*, and she liked going to parties every once in a while. Since they hadn't done anything spectacularly exciting lately, he decided that he would ask Kagome if he could invite her. Kagura had a little sister, Rin, so he would get the opportunity to see her again, too. Suddenly he chuckled. Him, the great Sesshomaru, practically first-in-command at school, was thinking about going to a party with his stupid little half brother's girlfriend, who was undoubtedly first in command with the females. And she hadn't even needed to be Inuyasha's girlfriend to attain that status.

Kagome walked silently beside Naraku, quite anxious. He had offered to walk her home, and she had accepted; now all that was left was asking him. She was good friends with him again, yet she didn't know whether he liked parties or not, or if he'd like to come to hers. She had the invitation in her purse with her, but she still felt nervous for some reason.

'_Why am I so jittery all of a sudden?' _she thought as she jumped when a stray cat ran through the street away from them, _'I've never been so jumpy!'_

Naraku was also silent the whole way, his hands shoved in his pockets and he was looking down at the sidewalk. Why couldn't he talk to her? After he had dropped Kanna off at his house and Sango had walked with Shippo back to the daycare center where his dad was waiting, he hadn't been able to mutter a single word to Kagome. He wondered if she was bored with him because he hadn't been able to make up a conversation. This worried him and he stole a quick glance at the beautiful girl next to him. She was even more dazzling at night; the soft moonlight and the dim streetlamps made her gorgeous skin and silky-looking raven seem to glow angelically, and her eyes put the stars to shame. She appeared deep in thought. He wondered what she was thinking about, and finally resolved to talk to her.

"Err, Kagome, is everything okay? What's up?" said girl snapped her head in his direction, breaking her train of thought.

'_Oh, It's nothing, I was just wondering if you'd come to my sixteenth birthday party, only the most important day of my teenage life, and I was wondering if you were the party type or the anti-social type. No biggie!'_

"Oh, everything's okay, I was just thinking about something, nothing important."

He tilted his head to look at her and for some reason she got a warm feeling in her gut, he was truly handsome, the night had proved it; his naturally pale skin shone in the light of the full moon, his unusual red eyes glinting in a strange and beautiful way, his long raven hair appeared to be glowing in the soft light. Kagome almost shivered. He didn't look like that in the light of day; he looked tired, sometimes irritated, and nervous.

Said Naraku raised a brow then slightly shrugged it off.

"Okay, you just looked kind of worried."

"No, I'm fine. Just thinking about school work."

Naraku was internally face palming. Of course he hadn't thought that she had work to do still! He had been so inconsiderate!

When Naraku looked slightly guilty, she wondered if he was thinking about school work. Then she mentally slapped herself. Of course! He probably still had homework to finish! And she had just kept him, for hours! She felt bad, she hadn't thought about that! _'Stupid stupid stupid! Yeah, this was great! This'll probably leave a GREAT impression about me!' _She thought her last sentence sarcastically.

Soon the two had walked up the shrine's steps and had stopped at her front door. Kagome thanked him for taking her home, and he mumbled a 'you're welcome'.

Naraku turned and started to walk away, bittersweet because he had spent the day with Kagome as a friend but that it had seemed to end so quickly. Suddenly he heard her voice yell his name behind him, making his heart leap a little, and he turned to see her walking towards him in quick, paced steps.

Kagome was standing on her doorstep, watching him go, when suddenly she made a bold decision and tried to call him back, though it came out louder and a bit higher pitched than she would've liked.

"Naraku!" she walked over to him quickly, but trying to remain calm as her heart bounded faster than the track team's lead runner. She would've wondered why that was, but was too focused on giving him the invitation.

Naraku watched as she came to a brisk halt in front of him, reached in her purse and pulled out a light blue envelope, only to have it shoved towards him by fore mentioned teen girl. He noticed that she had hidden her eyes behind her bangs, but a light blush was still slightly visible in the moonlight. He slowly looked back and forth between Kagome and the envelope for a minute before taking the little blue package.

"What's this…?" he asked tentatively. Kagome seemed to blush just a shade brighter.

"…It's … an invitation to my birthday party this Saturday… But it's okay if you can't… or don't want to… come…" the raven-haired beauty mumbled shyly.

Naraku blanched for a second before ripping the top part of the envelope open and pulling out the content; and indeed, it was an invitation to a certain Kagome Higurashi's 16th birthday party this coming Saturday, starting at 6:30.

It's such an understatement to say that Naraku was overcome with a swelling joy, but alas, there's not really anyway other than that to describe it.

Kagome slowly looked at her friend, and was surprised to feel his arms embracing her in a hug. She was so close to him, her blushing only increased to a level I can describe as 'stoplight red'.

She could hear his heart beating, a speeding thump. Or was that her heart, she wondered?

He could hear her breathing hitch, and the sound of her racing heart.

She could smell the light scent of his hair, am enticing scent consisting of honey, pine, and something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

He could smell her wonderfully natural scent in her hair. Jasmine and vanilla, and together they were like a drug.

She could feel the warmth of his arms around her back, and the heat of his chest which, from what she could tell, was rather muscular despite his saying that he wasn't into sports and couldn't do much of a workout.

He could feel her fragile and petite body emanating a strangely calming heat.

She could only see a little past his long raven locks, seeing as she had her head against his shoulder.

He couldn't see anything, he had closed his eyes, thinking this was a dream but even so, he did not want to wake up from this absolute paradise.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open and widened comically in shock; _he had just hugged the girl of his dreams and she had not smacked him or pushed him away._

Naraku pulled back, his hands now in front of him, thinking that he should be wary just in case she changed her mind and decided to punch him. He was blushing so furiously it made his eyes seem a light pink. She could only be described as the same.

'_Ohhh shit…,' _he thought, '_what have I done? Does she trust me now? Does she think I'm like that pervert Miroku? Will she take the invitation back?'_ he worried fervently as Kagome slowly raised her hands to her burning face.

'_Did… he… did he just…? What did… what… what, what, what?' _thought Kagome as she saw him pull away and put his hands up in front of him, and just stand in front of her.

#***#

Nosuka chan: BWWAAHHHAHAHAHAHA! AND NOW I LEAVE YOU WITH ANOTHER CLIFFY! I'm so annoying, aren't I?

Naraku: Wha-wha-what…? What did I d-do tha-that for?

Nosuka chan: Well, in this story you're just an outcast, super genius, rich, handsome high-schooler, but not many people like you anyway, but you fall in love with the most popular, loved, and beautiful girl in the entire high school, a.k.a. Kagome Higurashi. Even though she's got a stupid, overbearing, snooty boyfriend, a.k.a. Inuyasha, and now you just hugged her even though Inuyasha yelled death threats at you when you were even alone with her in her kitchen, studying science.

Naraku: *shocked still, then a growing smile comes to his lips*…So I steal Inuyasha's girlfriend, the most beautiful person in the school, and hopefully in the end I get her as a girlfriend? *blushes* not that I'd actually be her girlfriend here, just in the fan fiction?

Nosuka chan: *smiling* I won't give away the ending yet! However, you do fall in love with Kagome even deeper, and, possibly I'll give her feelings for you… *sneaky smile comes to her lips*

Naraku: *smiles evilly* you're an evil mastermind. And that's just one of the reasons I'm glad that we're allies… *leans in and hugs Nosuka chan*

Nosuka chan: *blushing furiously, she hugs Naraku back* Kyaa~~~! I can't believe I'm actually hugging you! You're not a demon puppet, are you?

Naraku: No. You summoned me here, so now I shall stay. *flashes a white light before reappearing Nosuka's age* (13)

Nosuka chan: *dreamily with hearts* aaaahhhhhh…. *faints but Naraku catches her*

Kuroi: *shifting uncomfortably all through the conversation, finally snaps* Hey! Don't touch her!

Naraku: Nothing you can do about it! *grins evilly and disappears with Nosuka chan*

Kiyoraka: _**! SHE'S GONE!**_

Kuroi: *looking around frantically* No! Nosuka chaaaaaaaa~~~~n! Where are you!

Kiyoraka: Well, this is turning out to be a _very_ interesting side story! Oh well, good things never last. Ja ne, reviews are appreciated! *smiles wickedly then blanks screen*

*Kaze-wind


	3. Chapter 3

Nosuka chan: Waaa! I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated in like, a BAZILLION years! I've been so damn busy! Have I mentioned before that I hate school?

Kiyoraka: Hmm, only a hundred times…

Kuroi: Not one hundred, more like fifteen…

Naraku: Oh, who cares? Now I've got my dear Nosu-chan back!

Nosuka chan: AAAWWWW! YOU DO LUV ME, RAKU-CHAN! *glomps Naraku*

Kuroi: *twitch*

Naraku: Of course I luv you, Nosu-chan! *hugs her back*

Kuroi: *veins*

Kiyoraka: Ya know, they do make a good couple. Violent chick meets murdering, conniving bastard. And their dark hair fits, his red eyes vs. her purple ones, both of their black hair, they're ghostly pale complexion, even their names start with the same letter… they're the perfect sin couple…

Kuroi: OK! I get it! They're perfect together! Just shut it!

Others: …

Nosuka chan: okay… AKWARD. Never mind, let's get this show on the road! I've gotta make Kagome fall in love with 'Raku-chan!

Naraku: *pouty face* But I want you to fall in love with me…

Nosuka chan: *Blushing* Can't fall when you're already on the ground!

Naraku: *blushes*

Kiyoraka: *motions her finger down her throat* **BLECH.**

#*$*#

_Suddenly his eyes snapped open and widened comically in shock; __he had just hugged the __girl of his dreams__ and she had not smacked him or pushed him away._

_Naraku pulled back, his hands now in front of him, thinking that he should be wary just in case she changed her mind and decided to punch him. He was blushing so furiously it made his eyes seem a light pink. She could only be described as the same._

_'__Ohhh shit…,' __he thought, '__what have I done? Does she trust me now? Does she think I'm like that pervert Miroku? Will she take the invitation back?'__ he worried fervently as Kagome slowly raised her hands to her burning face._

_'__Did… he… did he just…? What did… what… what, what, what?' __thought Kagome as she saw him pull away and put his hands up in front of him, and just stand in front of her._

They both just stood there, for about fifteen minutes, give or take.

Until Kagome looked at him, her blushing only rarely minimized, and she smiled. It was small, a soft, comforting smile meant to reassure him that she wouldn't hurt him. Just enough to make his heart flutter.

Naraku felt his little moment of ecstasy wear off as her smile was covered by one of her hands that was meant to cover her face.

"Uh-"he stuttered, trying to get a grip on himself. '_Where's that calm Naraku that used to be me?'_ "-I- err, I uh, sh-should be g-going, then-n… Err, g'night, K-kagome, uh…" If, "He was at a loss for words", was ever used by anyone, I do not own it, yet I apologize for using it to its fullest extent. "…Uhh….."

Kagome giggled. _'I like it when he stutters…-wait, what?'_ Kagome thought. She touched her face, feeling the heat still there. "Err, Naraku…" she started hesitantly.

Naraku snapped out of his thoughts of intense embarrassment. He looked at her, slowly raising his head. _'Oh craaaaapp…. Please, please PLEASE don't be angry…!'_

She faltered when she saw the shy look on his face. It was slightly quirky, yet… she found it quite adorable that a non-social guy could, and actually would look like that in front of a person.

"Uhh…" she was left intelligently speaking, "Uhh, Naraku… It… It's okay… I-I'm not angry or anything, but… Umm…" was all that she could muster up without becoming completely flustered.

Naraku just stared in shock. She… Kagome, the girl of his dreams, the most wonderful person ever, and the woman that was already taken by the most popular guy in school… she _wasn't _angry!

Naraku had to swallow back the warm sensation spreading throughout his body at this point. He had already crossed the line; he couldn't afford to hug her twice in a row, now that would be pushing his somehow stolen luck.

"Err, w-well… then I-I'll just be going'… yea... Umm… I'll, I mean, I guess I'll see you t-tomorrow…? At school, I mean?" was what he could manage to respond.

Kagome looked embarrassingly at his shoes, a small, relieved smile on her face. "S-sure… Well, I've got to uh go inside, it's uh … time for me to go to bed… See ya, at school, I guess."

And with that, they both turned and walked in opposite directions; Naraku pacing down the steps of the shrine, Kagome walking up the few steps into her house and up into her room. She promptly plopped onto the bed, looking up at her ceiling. Suddenly the Higurashi girl pulled her pillow on top of her face and squealed. _Really _loud. So loud that her brother could hear her through the wall and their cat, Buyo, hissed in displeasure at the annoying noise besmirching the silence.

Kagome finally pulled her pillow off of her face, only to curl up and ball her hands against her face, trying to hide the immense blush. He had hugged her. Correction: He had hugged her _first_ and she had willingly partaken in the event, not caring about anything, or _anyone_, else in the world.

_**And just like that, her thoughts of just being friends evolved into something a little superior.**_

Once Naraku had heard the screen door close and had walked fully down all of the steps of the enormous estate, he burst into joyous laughter and started to run home. He was crying from both the wind in his eyes and the pain from laughing so hard. He couldn't remember the last time he had laughed this hard, not since his mother and father had died and he had been left alone with Kanna, who had been too young at that age to really be attached to their parents, but his point was still made.

As he opened the door, only chuckling now, he wiped the happy tears from his eyes and proceeded to kick his shoes on the waiting mat. He then walked to the relatively large kitchen and got himself a drink of iced tea. He sat at the island counter on one of the stools, a glazed-over look of happiness on his face as he stared nonchalantly into his tea cup.

Kanna had heard her older brother open and close the door, and the muffled kicks that probably meant he had respectively taken his shoes off. She silently snuck out of her room and down the hallway, pausing whenever one of the over-used floorboards squeaked. _'Curses,'_ she thought when yet another floorboard made its presence annoyingly known, _'I wonder if he's heard me… no, he would've come out to look by now.'_

As Kanna came to the edge of the doorway, she smiled a little. Naraku had a wide smile plastered on his face, and he was staring deeply into his tea. Except this time, his smile was not fake, like all the smiles that were before it. His gaze was not withering, angry in any form, nor was it emotionless or sad. He looked so happy. Not the fake happy that she was so used to, but a true happy.

'_What did Gome-san do to him, I wonder?'_ Kanna pondered this for a moment before smiling like her older brother and slowly making her way to her own room. Whatever it was, it was obviously a good thing.

Later that night, Naraku finished his tea and tip-toed to his bedroom, not wanting to disturb Kanna's rest. However he couldn't resist cracking the door open just to check up on her. There was enough light from her mirror-shaped night light to cast some illumination upon her smiling face. Naraku smiled. Today was perfection for everyone.

He closed the door with a soft 'tp' and made his way back down the hall to his room (A.N. / Their house is like a castle, they live in an old school castle, like his in the series, except less filled with gloom and death)

Naraku opened his door to be greeted to the sight of his teenage room. Just because he was a genius didn't mean he had to have some weird, over-organized room. He walked to iPod home with its speaker accompaniment and flipped through his various songs.

'_Linkin Park section… Pieces… In Between… No More Sorrow…My Reason… Given Up… The Little Things Give You Away, that sounds good… no, I'll go back to Pieces… That's better…'_

He listened as the xylophone came on.

_**Telling me to go~**_

_**But hands beg me to stay~~**_

_**Your lips say that you love~**_

_**Your eyes say that you hate~~**_

_**There's truth in your lies**_

_**Doubt in your faith **_

_**What you build you lay~ to-o waste**_

_**There's truth in your lies,**_

_**Doubt in your faith**_

_**All I've got's what you~ didn't take**_

_**So I**_

_**I will b the one**_

_**Be the one to le~ave this,**_

_**In pie—ces, **_

_**And You! **_

_**You will be alone**_

_**Alone with all your se~~crets, **_

_**And re~~grets, don't lie!**_

Naraku listened the rest of the song go on, oblivious to the rest of the unfortunate events of the person the song was about. He was thinking that maybe that's what was going to happen. _'I won't be the one to break it into pieces, though. Maybe Kagome will leave Inuyasha in pieces.'_

He shook his head. That wasn't what was going to happen, they were too happy together. He was just happy to be alive and that he had just hugged the girl of his dreams. He sighed happily as he thought about it again. It would be something he would always remember. He didn't care if Inuyasha killed him right there and then. He would've died a happy man.

He opened his palm to find the slightly rumpled invitation still there, almost taunting him. _'I will make it to Kagome's party!'_

Naraku was so happy it was almost _creepy._

_**And just like that, his thoughts of just hiding his love for her evolved into something superior.**_

Inuyasha fell backwards onto his bed. The words 'extremely pissed' are too much of an understatement. He keh'd at the stupid bastard known as his father and held up his iPod, plugging his ear buds in. He skipped through 500 hundred songs until he stopped on the one he wanted to hear, Good Charlotte's Keep Your Hands Off My Girl.

_**Let the record play**_

_**Let the record play**_

_**Let the record play the way that you dance**_

_**The way that you move**_

_**The way that you stare at me `cross the room**_

Inuyasha scoffed. He remembered the way that he used to stare at Kagome, her fine form was so sexy. Now he had that.

_**You carry Dior bags **_

_**And you got your Chanel**_

_**Louis Vuitton, **_

_**HG and YSL**_

Inuyasha scoffed again, rather amused. Kagome wasn't the type of chick to get all dressed up. She didn't wear those designer brands, but she still looked really damn good.

_**Now I got Bathing Ape**_

_**I got DCMA **_

_**I got brass knuckles hanging from my neck and my chain**_

_**I got a Model 26**_

_**But she stays in her place**_

_**I got a Kershaw neatly tucked **_

_**Inside my waist**_

_**And the record keeps playing**_

_**The same old song**_

_**The hipsters keep mugging on me**_

_**All night long**_

_**They say **_

_**Aah**_

_**Aah**_

_**Keep your hands off my girl!**_

_**Keep your hands off my girl!**_

Inuyasha listened to the rest of the song, bored but also interested. It was exactly what he wanted to say to all of his buddies and that dork that was with her. He just wanted everyone to keep their hands off his Kagome so he could put his hands on her. He sighed. But she didn't want him to touch her, and now he couldn't even talk to her unless it was in school! Did his life really have to suck at all the wrong moments?

#*$*#

Nosuka chan: Well, I hope that clears some things up! I decided to put Linkin Park in here 'cuz there my favorite band, I was just listening to that song while I was writing and I just figured I pay tribute to them. All hail Linkin Park!

Naraku: Oh, and Nosu-chan doesn't own iPod, Linkin Park, Good Charlotte, Dior bags, Chanel, Louie Vuitton, HG, YSL, DCMA, Bathing Ape, or a Kershaw. However, Nosu-chan does own a large, flaming chain like the one in that movie with Nicolas Cage and she does own a pair of brass knuckles. Ouch.

Kuroi: You mean Ghost Rider?

Nosuka chan: That's the one.

Kiyoraka: and somehow I've been disclosed from this whole side story…

Nosuka chan: That's cuz no one likes you except Kuroi.

Kuroi: Well at least I do like her.

Nosuka chan: TRAITOR TO NARAKU! SEIZE HIM! **Tsukame aware uragirimono to kanojo no kyōhan-sha wa, sorera o ryōhō korosu!**

Naraku: **Hai, ****joō!**

Kiyoraka: That can't mean anything good for us…

Kuroi: *sweats* Oh crap… I think she's saying, seize that pathetic traitor and her accomplice and kill them both… and he said, yes mistress…

Kiyoraka: CRAP!

Naraku: **Tesaki! Kōhaku wa, Kagura, Kan'na, Menomaru, ni-nin o ōshū shi, sorera o koroshite yaru!**

*****Kaohaku, Kagura, Kanna, and Menomaru pop out of nowhere*

Kiyoraka & Kuroi: SH!T!

Nosuka chan: Yes, that's all I can post as for details, or else I'd have to up the rating. Ja ne, please keep reading!

Dictionary - View detailed dictionary

**adjective **

音声学の


	4. Chapter 4

Nosuka chan: * in the middle of singing a random song*Thrice cast down... I keep my eyes fixed on the sun… shake me down-

Naraku: What are you singing, Nosu-chan? It sounds wonderful.

Nosuka chan: Oh, it's Shake Me Down by Cage The Elephant. I think it's my new favorite song. I don't own it though. *pouty face*

Kuroi: Cage The Elephant. Who came up with that name?

Kiyoraka: Someone mental… or someone that works in a zoo…

Nosuka chan: **You! Would you shut the hell up already! God, I thought I got rid of you already!** *snaps fingers*

Kiyoraka: *poofs away*

Naraku: Why does she even keep coming back?

Kuroi: Would you guys stop poofing her away and talking bad about her?

Nosuka chan: *going full youkai and narrowing her eyes* **No one liked her except for you, anyway. It's not much of a loss. Now, Raku-chan and I shall begin the next chapter of **_**our**_** fan fiction, Kuro-san. So ****please**** shut up, unless you want me to gouge your eyes out with my claws.**

Kuroi: *gulps*

Naraku: *wolf whistles*

Nosuka chan: *back to normal* Whateva. Anyway, my nice readers, I have kept you waiting long enough. I SHALL BEGIN AGAIN! I think I'll incorporate more songs into this chappy, too. I liked what I did the last time. That Linkin Park song and the Good Charlotte song were just experimental, but I think I like the idea. ANYWAY, ONWARD WITH EL STORYIO

#~*$*~#

The week passed quickly for our three main characters. Kagome was nervous and excited, mainly for her party, but also for the people who were coming. There was only one thought running through her mind. I bet you can guess what that thought was.

If you can't, I'll give you a hint because that's just pathetic of you (no offence, but it's kinda true).

It involves a tall, smart, handsome, raven-haired man.

His name starts with an 'N' and ends with a 'U'.

If you guessed Naraku, then you are correct and you get a virtual cheeseburger.

Thank you for playing the "What is Kagome thinking about game".

Naraku was thinking about Kagome's party. He had taken it into a lot of consideration. What should he wear? Casual or sophisticated? What present should he bring her? Bought and sparkly, or home-made and unique? He had no clue, but later in the week he finally found what he thought was the perfect gift, which I shall tell you what it is in the near future.

Inuyasha just watched the days remaining go by with dread. He didn't know how he'd get out of this, and he didn't want to take the alternative route to sneaking out, which would be calling her and saying he couldn't make it.

Sesshomaru confronted Kagome about taking Kagura to her party, which was an obvious yes accompanied with a joyous, "The more, the merrier!" However he decided to leave put the part about Inuyasha not coming, which he thought of later with a smirk, would be _very_ interesting to watch.

And finally, Saturday arrived.

I find it fair to say that Kagome's house and the shrine were decorated to the point of someone thinking it was some sort of Hollywood premiere.

Up the shrine stairs was a red carpet, which guests would pull up to in their expensive cars, and in their favorite outfits and walk up the steps like movie stars. They would be greeted by others at the top, and there were balloons and refreshments set everywhere. There was a large stage with "Happy Sweet 16, Kagome!" in big, bold pink lettering above it on a beam. Lights flashed everywhere, glow sticks and movie lights that flashed in the sky.

Naraku was dead-shocked. He had known that Kagome was rich and could go all-out on whatever she felt obligated to push to the extreme, but _this_ he had not expected!

He walked up the red-carpeted stairs and was greeted by an excited Sango and the always perverted Miroku.

"Naraku!" she shouted, hurling a giant hug his way. He staggered at the force while Miroku laughed.

"I'm glad you could make it! Kagome was almost worried you wouldn't show," she teased. It still succeeded in making blush a little.

"Well well, is this the infamous Naraku I've heard so much about?" Miroku teased, " I wonder, did Kagome ask you here herself, or did she pass along an invitation…?" he hinted, wiggling his eyebrows teasingly.

Naraku, obviously not knowing where this was going, replied easily. "She gave the invitation to me the night when she, Sango, Shippo and my little sis Rin and I went out to get a bite to eat. After I dropped her off at her doorstep. Why?"

Miroku smiled one of his trademark lecherous smiles. So Kagome had invited him personally? And at her doorstep no less? He glanced around. And where could Inuyasha be at a time like this? He cleared his throat a little. No reason to hint to him the obvious future, hn?

"Ah, no reason, just curious. Oh, silly me, I have yet to make proper introduction," he changed the subject, "I'm Miroku Shudoshi, Sango's boyfriend and matchmaker extraordinaire," he finished with a flourish.

Sango snorted rather unladylike. "Since when has it been _matchmaker __**extraordinaire**_? Last I checked, you were the school hentai*," she copied him.

He pouted, "Aww, but I got you and I together, right? That's got to count for **something** in your books."

Sango refrained from rolling her eyes but couldn't stop from smiling slightly and slung her arm around her perverted boyfriend's waist.

"Yeah yeah. Just keep it up, and I promise I won't slap you too hard."

He gave a somewhat nervous chuckle and did the same.

"Oh, Sango. You know just what to do to keep me in line. Now, would you like me to go get you something to drink?"

"No, I'll go get it. Besides, I've got to go check if somebody's spiked the punch already" and with that she walked off, leaving the two guys to their selves.

After a moment of comfortable silence, Naraku decided to bring up some conversation to lighten the mood.

"So, how long have you two been together?"

"Let's see, in one week, it'll be our 6-monthsary. So almost half a year. Which, by my standards, is a miracle that she hasn't dumped me for being a perv,"

Naraku laughed. "I've heard of your habits. But honestly, I thought you were worse. No offense, but that's the way I heard some girls talk about you."

"So my reputation precedes me! I'm not surprised. I used to be quite the womanizer," his eyes attained a soft, happy glow, "but my dear Sango has tamed me quite a bit, if I do say so myself. How long have you been seeing Kagome?" he decided to dig a little. _'If I could get this going somewhere, I might be able to save Kagome from Inuyasha's influence._' He thought.

It's a true fact that he was Inuyasha's friend, but being her boyfriend, he shared some of Sango's beliefs for Kagome. Being Kagome's best friend, she would obviously know that she was happy. But Sango didn't think that Inuyasha was the best choice for her. She had been wondering who could be better for Kagome, and she had found her answer when she had met up with Kagome's ex-tutor.

Miroku also cared for Kagome, but more as in a big-brotherly way. He knew of Inuyasha's past with women, and they didn't end pretty. Either the girl would end up crying and running away, or angry and Inuyasha would have a big slap mark on his face. He didn't want Kagome to end up doing either.

Naraku started to stutter and blush a little. "W-what makes you th-think that Kagome and I are t-together? She's going out with Inuyasha." He said as he felt his heart pang.

Miroku heard Naraku's voice deflate slightly as he said the last part with Inuyasha. _'Gotcha'_

"Oh, it's just that you and Kagome look so nice together. Like a cozy little couple. Or, that's what Sango told me after she came home from that day out that you, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Kanna took. She called me up that night sounding rather excited."

Naraku's blush started to deepen, ever so slightly.

"You think so?" he asked hopefully.

'_Hook, line and sinker!'_ "Why, of course! Kagome deserves only the best. And you, my friend," he put a hand on Naraku's shoulder, "seem like the perfect match."

Naraku couldn't believe what he was hearing. He and Kagome looked like a couple together? They looked _cozy_ together? Like a real couple? And Sango approved? And so did her boyfriend? Did this mean he could possibly get closer to Kagome? His head was spinning when Miroku exclaimed, rather eager, "Speak of the devil!"

Naraku snapped his head up, out of his little mass of hopeful thoughts.

And promptly let his jaw fall and his eyes widen comically.

For there, in a stunning dress, was the ever-beautiful Kagome Higurashi. Except this time, she looked even _more_ beautiful in his eyes.

She was wearing part of her hair in a bun and the rest was curled and falling down her shoulders and her back. She was wearing dangly aqua earrings that were just small diamonds but at the end they were shaped like teardrops. Her dress was small and ended mid-thigh. It was also an aquatic blue, and it was tight-fitting and ended in ruffles. Two silk straps were lazily hanging on her arms. She was holding a sparkly blue sequined purse in one hand and a small bouquet of blue roses in the other. She had on blue heels, not the two-inch-high kind that models wore, but the kind with cork heels and a blue sole. They didn't reach very high but she was tall enough already. She had a white, dazzling smile and her skin seemed a little bit tanner, but she would've looked amazing even if she hadn't been tan.

Naraku could feel his face heat up more and more by the second as his eyes roamed her thin figure. He felt shameful for looking at her that way, but any other guy probably would've done the same! He snapped out of his trance after he heard a few wolf whistles. It made him a little jealous that other guys got to see her like this, but he couldn't just grab her up and keep her to himself.

Sesshomaru walked up the steps of the shrine with Kagura. He was wearing a nice fitting black tux with a red carnation on his buttonhole. Kagura was wearing a short red strapless dress that was tight and had a black belt that was tight on her stomach, but she had loosened the belt so that it wasn't uncomfortable. She had on little red diamond earrings and held a small red purse.

Together they looked like something out of a magazine or some famous couple hot off Hollywood's red carpet.

And that suited them perfectly fine.

When they walked by, girls would swoon at Sesshomaru and their dates would openly stare at Kagura.

When they reached the top of the steps, a security guard looked at them from the other side of a velvet rope.

"Names?" he asked gruffly.

"Sesshomaru Taisho and this is my date, Kagura Kaze. Kagome allowed me to bring her here. And I'm also here to inform that Kagome's boyfriend, and my half-sibling, Inuyasha Taisho will be unable to make it tonight. He was grounded until next week, so if he comes here, he's not supposed to be here. He has white hair, you can't miss him, Mr.," he paused, glancing at the security guard's nametag, "Mr. Jinenji. Thank you." He said after Jinenji had unlatched the rope and allowed them through.

Upon further study, Sesshomaru decided that Kagome must have very good taste and a good game plan. The balloons and such decorations were strategically placed as to allow enough room for people to walk through a row of them, but there was still enough room to have a complete dance floor in the center of the courtyard. The tablecloths were a fine, navy blue material, one he could not place a name to. The flowers accompanying the aqua-blue-and-white theme were either white roses and carnations, or blue roses and tulips. Altogether they looked stunning.

As he pulled out a chair for Kagura to sit on, he saw a few of his little brother's friends and one he did not know. Sango, he remembered, was wearing a black shot dress with a pink sash and black flats. Miroku, the boy, was wearing what looked like a common waiter's outfit, though more eccentric. A white shirt under a pin striped vest and black suit pants, with a chain hanging down the side of both his sides. And, he noted with a smirk, he had a single pink diamond earring. _'Hn. Seems like his girlfriend has claimed her territory'_

Lastly, he saw an unfamiliar face, though it seemed similar. A tall boy, about Miroku's height, with long, black hair. He was wearing a black tux; also except he had a white carnation and his irises were crimson. He was having a light conversation with Miroku.

"Oh, Sessho, look at Kagome! She looks stunning tonight, I must say that I love that color on her," Kagura spoke, sounding a little more excited than she usually did.

Sesshomaru looked away from the man, whose mouth was visibly hanging open, and looked instead at the coming beauty. Kagura was right. Kagome did look rather stunning. Not that he would ever take her instead of Kagura. But she did look nicer than when she was with his little half-brother. He wondered why.

Kagome was nervous. _**Extremely**_ nervous. The butterflies in her stomach had been eaten by birds and those birds were eaten by cats that were now scratching their way through her calm & cool facade.

She caught sight of Sango and quickly pulled her aside. She looked shocked at being so roughly yanked away from the punch table by a girl that was normally gentle, but then she saw the look on her friend's face and nodded, accompanying her to the house. They both sat down on the couch.

"What's up, Kagome? You seem nervous."

Kagome snorted. That was the understatement of the year.

"Well, I, I don't know what I should do…"

Sango looked at her best friend. Something was seriously wrong.

"You can tell me, Kagome. You should know that you can tell me anything and I'll always be there for you."

Kagome fidgeted in her seat and looked at her twiddling thumbs. Should she tell Sango? Of course she could, but that didn't reassure her in the least at the moment.

"W-well, it's… It's about Inuyasha… and… and Naraku."

Sango didn't know whether to feel excited or dreadful.

"It's okay, you can tell me. Besides, what happens between friends _stays_ between friends. Just let it out."

"… Well… I think Inuyasha's been cheating on me. I don't know with who, or why, but I just get the feeling. And …" heat stained her cheeks, "… And I think I like Naraku…"

Sango was angry and happy on the inside. Angry at the thought that Inuyasha might be cheating on Kagome, because Kagome's gut feelings were never wrong. Happy because she liked Naraku. Kagome likes Naraku! She deserves a much better man than Inuyasha, and Naraku was smart, kind, caring, considerate, handsome, and altogether perfect for Kagome.

"It's fine, Kagome! Just go with what your heart tells you to do. You always know that your gut instinct and your heart are always right for yourself, if not for others."

.

_**END**_

.

Heh heh, just kidding! Thought I'd fool you guys. I'm feeling evil. Anyway, back to the story!

.

Kagome's heart swelled and she glomped her best friend so hard it would make a bear cry out.

"OUCH OUCH OUCH! Okay, I get it! Now… let me... breathe..!" Sango managed to speak under the crushing force.

"Sorry!" Kagome let go and smiled.

"…What are you waiting for, Kagome! Get out there! It's _your_ party! Now get!" Sango practically screeched and Kagome jumped and walked towards the door, brimming with newfound confidence. The cats in her stomach had dissipated and she smiled as bright as ever as she walked outside in her awesome dress that her mother had somehow been able to procure.

When she walked outside and her favorite song blasted on the speakers, all heads turned to the stage she was standing on and she could feel at least a hundred pair of eyes stare at her. She could hear wolf whistles and she saw some people openly gaping, boys and girls.

She quickly scanned the crowd and saw, to some disappointment, that Inuyasha wasn't there. How could he stand her up on one of the most important days of her life! But then she saw one of the faces out of many that she was hoping to see.

He was gaping at her, his mouth wide and his eyes comically huge. He was wearing a black tux with a white carnation pinned to the chest. He was standing by Miroku.

Naraku.

She felt her heart flutter under his gaze as he shut his mouth and blush a new shade of crimson.

And she then did the dumbest thing she could at the moment.

She blew a kiss towards him.

If he had been shocked before, then Naraku was completely traumatized.

She blew a _kiss_ at him.

_**Kagome Higurashi blew a kiss at him, Naraku.**_

**!**

Naraku did what he thought would be appropriate for the action.

He opened his shaking, sweating palm and pretended to catch the sweet token from the beautiful girl.

And he smacked said hand onto his lips.

And Inuyasha chose that time, out of all moments he could've taken, to arrive.

**#~$~#**

Nosuka chan: _**BWAHAHAHAAAHHAAA! EXTREME CLIFFY!**_

Naraku: *Blushing furiously* Why'd you do that!

Kuroi: That was just cruel! I want to find out how that happened and how it ends!

Nosuka chan: BLAH BLAH! Well, you'll have to wait! I made this chappy extra long cos I took WAAYY to long to update! And I'm sorry If I'm confusing you guys, with the random time lapses and switching from pov to pov. But the whole people-see-and-hear- at-different-times thing is how the person's pov time works. You'll have to learn to deal! I don't mean to sound rude though. Well Review!

Kuroi: Aww. This is a short end note. Whatever, I guess. Nosu-chan's in charge. Ja ne!

Naraku: Ja ne. Review! We all know that button's there! That's right, the little square pale blue one at the bottom of the page. It even syas 'Review'. So do just that! Ja ne.


	5. Chapter 5

Nosuka chan: Hello everybody and I'm sorry about that little mistake, this is the **REVISED AND EDITED VERSION OF CHAPTER 5. I AM TRULY SORRY FOR THAT LITTLE MISHAP, AND I HOPE YOU CAN FORGIVE ME! THAT WAS ****NOT THE LAST CHAPTER****. THIS IS THE ACTUAL VERSION OF THAT CHAPPY. PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR MY FOOLISH MISTAKE, AND ENJOY~~**

This chapter is a special treat for all of the following;

**For**

**Kagome past and present, for kindly reviewing and favoriting this story**

**Victorian Night Rose for favoriting**

**KuroAme for favoriting**

**acechi-anghel for favoriting**

**and**

**Icy Fae Tears for favoriting**

**And any others, I might have deleted the email alerts I got for people favoriting.**

**This one goes out to you guys! And thank you, I've never felt so popular *smiles***

**Be prepared for a REAAALLLYY long chapter. I mean, this is the longest chapter I've ever written. S you'd better have a lot of time. Oh, and lots of cursing and swearing, mainly from Inuyasha.**

Inuyasha was bored out of his mind. Literally. When a fly landed on his nose, he didn't even move to swat it. You couldn't blame him for being bored on a Saturday night.

_**NOT**_

Of course you could blame him. There he was, grounded for another entire week, missing his girlfriend's 16th birthday party, _and_ his IPod was banned. That was because he had thrown his blackberry at the wall in frustration from trying to think of an escape plan, in result putting a hole in the wall and breaking the $500 phone.

I bet he was feeling pretty suckish at that moment.

Inuyasha sighed for about the billionth time that week, got up, and started to pace around. He _needed_ to go to Kagome's party, or else she might be _**seriously **_pissed at him. He shuddered. He remembered the last two times he had made her upset. One time it was because of that tutor guy, but the time before that…

Well, let's just say that it definitely did _**NOT**_ end pretty.

He returned his thoughts to the party. Should he ditch and go to Kagome's party? Or should he stay there and call Kagome and tell her he wouldn't be able to come? No, he couldn't call, he'd just broken his cell and calling on their home phone was prohibited when he was grounded. Not that he thought he would have ever cared. Of course, he hadn't anticipated his own cell breaking. He sighed exasperatedly and threw his hands in the air. Where was a goddamn strategist when you needed one!

They were at your girlfriend's parties, with their girlfriends and attracting all the attention.

'_Goddamn Sesshomaru, I don't need you for 17 years and then when I do need you, you're with __my__ girlfriend! What the hell kind of brother are you?'_

Inuyasha flopped back on his bed and watched the minutes creep by on his clock. 5:36. 5:37. 5:38… 5:40… 5: 43… 5:50…

Inuyasha grew more agitated with every passing minute. Kagome would be pissed if he didn't show up. Hell, she might even _break up _with him. No… No way. Kagome was too nice to ever think of that. Besides, Kagome liked him. Even if he was cheating on her… But then again, she didn't know about that. Nor did he ever want her to find out.

Sure, Kagome was beautiful and kind and all that junk, but he preferred a girl that played hard to get. And that girl was none other than Kikyo Miko*. Kikyo was as beautiful as Kagome, but instead of a caring, happy, kind persona, Kikyo was cold as ice, uncaring and even spiteful at times. She didn't give two rat's asses about what people said about her and she never would. She would always stand firm to what she thought and _nobody_ was going to change her mind. Try, and you'll be wishing you hadn't within the next 30 seconds.

Kikyo had never liked anyone until Inuyasha had come along. Kami* knows that at least 100 men had tried to seduce her up and ask her out, but all of them had failed. Even Miroku, but that had been long before he had met Sango. However, Inuyasha hadn't tried to please her before asking her out a few weeks back. He had simply stated, "You. Me. The Movies in that new cinema down the block. 8 pm. I'll drop you off when we're done. Don't be late.", he turned, and left her standing there with a bemused look on her face. That's when they had kicked it off, but keeping it a secret so that Kagome wouldn't find out. He wanted both women, but he didn't want to lose either one. What a dilemma.

It was now 6:37, and he was really late if he was going to Kagome's party. He weighed his options. If he went and his parents found out, he would be in deep shit. But if he didn't go, he would be in an equal amount of trouble with Kagome. So he decided that he'd go. But his parents wouldn't find out, he would make sure.

Oh Inuyasha, you should know by now that your plans don't work.

So, expertly jumping out of his unlocked window and landing softly in the bed of his dad's car, he opened the unlocked door and started the car, whose keys were still in the ignition. (A.N./ Wow. Even if I drove a car, I wouldn't be that stupid!)

With that, he drove off to Kagome's party in hopes of not being yelled at.

When he arrived, he realized that he hadn't dressed for the occasion and mentally cursed himself. He was still wearing his dirty blue jeans and his red t shirt. His hair was ruffled and sticking up in places and he tried desperately to flatten it down. His sneakers were dirty and scuffed and he smelled bad because he hated taking showers.

He tried to come up with a few ways to look (and smell) acceptable as he walked up the long flight of stairs. He grabbed a few pretty smelling flowers from a nearby bush and rubbed it on himself, barely hiding his horrible scent. He slicked his hair back with his hand that he had spit on. He smacked his hands on his jeans, trying to rid them of as much dirt as he could. Other than that, he could do nothing for his sorry state.

But when he came to the velvet rope, the guard stopped him.

"Is your name Inuyasha Taisho?"

Inuyasha looked at the guard with distaste. He reminded Inuyasha of an anteater.

"Yah, what's it to ya?" he snapped back.

"Sorry, but you're not allowed to enter."

Inuyasha blanched. Had Kagome barred him from the party? But he quickly recovered.

"Why the hell not! This is my girlfriend's party! My name should be on the list!"

"Your older brother, Sesshomaru Taisho, was here before you. He said not to let you in 'cos you were grounded or somethin'. Point is, I can't let you in buddy. Better luck next time."

Inuyasha was furious. So this was Sesshomaru's doing? That conniving bastard! He needed to give that arrogant prick a taste of his mind!

Without thinking, Inuyasha jumped over the rope and ran into the party, ignoring the guard's shouts. He got there just in time to see Kagome in a beautiful dress, up on a stage. She blew a kiss in his direction. He smiled and was about to fake catching it before some guy in front of him did.

'_What the hell-'_Inuyasha thought before he recognized who the mass of black hair was in front of him.

Anger boiled in his blood as he stomped forward, his eyes on the target. _Naraku._ So that filthy scum had the guts to come, eh? Well it's _his funeral!_

As Inuyasha finally came up behind Naraku, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Bankotsu grinning at him with his date, a girl he recognized was called Nosuka. (A.N./ I'm sorry! I just love Bankotsu sooo much! I had to! Besides, the only other girl I could think of was Yura of the Hair! And who would want to see THAT!)

"Took ya long enough! Where've ya been?"

Inuyasha smirked at him. "Grounded. Old man got pissed 'cos I took his new ride for a spin without him givin the go. But I snuck out." Bankotsu rolled his eyes. Inuyasha could be such a _dunce_. Even Bankotsu didn't sneak out when he was in trouble with his old man.

"Woah, Kagome is so pretty tonight! I'm kinda jealous," Nosuka cut in, sensing an argument.

"Ya got that right! But nobody could look prettier to me than you, Nosuka." Bankotsu said smartly. Nosuka giggled a little and smiled. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He wasn't into that gooey mush.

"Whatever. Listen, I'll talk to ya later, I've got a nerd I need to beat to a pulp," Inuyasha stated, starting to turn back to his target.

Nosuka furrowed her brows and frowned.

"But, Inuyasha, wouldn't that make Kagome angry at you? I mean, starting a fight at a girl's sweet 16 isn't very smart if you're trying to make her happy."

Inuyasha face palmed and groaned. He hadn't thought of that.

"It won't be a fight, I'll just make him paste. He won't even have time to fight back!" and with that, he turned around and headed back towards his soon-to-be-prey, leaving Bankotsu rolling his eyes and Nosuka shaking her head at Inuyasha's stupidity.

"I'll betcha 5 bucks that she'll dump him before the sun rises," Nosuka suddenly said, grinning evilly. Bankotsu grinned back. He liked his girlfriend's evil side.

"Make it 10 and you've got a deal,"

"Whatever, it's your cash."

"You wish"

"I _know_" was all she said before she walked away, her short black dress swishing teasingly.

Kagome smiled as she walked up to the mike, the music dying down a little. She cleared her throat slightly.

"Hey everybody!" she said loudly, receiving a loud cheer in response, "How's the party?" another roar.

"what's that? I can't hear you!" yet another loud cheer from the audience, "Alright! Thanks for coming, all of you. It means so much to me that I could get all my friends here tonight, and some of my friend's friends, and my friend's dates, and my friend's siblings-" she continued, making the crowd laugh.

"Anyway, enough ranting! Let's get this party STARTED!" and with shouts of approval from the crowd, she waved a hand at the DJ and he turned the sound up on another song.

"Alright, this is DJ Hakudoshi up in the shrine! We're gonna pump up this music so loud it's unholy! Now let's get this stuff going!" the white-haired teen behind the speakers and soundboard shouted. He pressed some buttons and turned some dials and the base was amplified tenfold. The whole shrine was vibrating.

"**Work it**

**Make it**

**Do it**

**Makes us **

**Harder**

**Better**

**Faster**

**Stronger**

**N-n-now that don't kill me**

**Can only make me stronger**

**I need you to hurry up now**

'**Cos I can't wait much longer"**

Were the first lines of the song. (Stronger, by Kanye West. I do not own.)

Inuyasha smirked. That nerd was in his sights. But he was dancing next to Kagome. With Kagura and Sesshomaru not too far away.

'_Damnit!' _he thought, _'How am I supposed to get near that guy without Sesshomaru seeing me and taking me home!'_ he quickly thought of something.

"**Play secretary I'm the boss tonight**

**You don't give a fuck what they all say, right?**

**Off and the Christian and the Christian Dior**

**Damn they don't make 'em like this anymore" **

The song continued as Inuyasha, hiding his face behind his hair, walked up behind Kagome and spilled a little bit of a drink on the bottom fringe of her dress before hastily retreating before she could see who had done it. She gasped and frowned, excusing herself from Naraku to go clean off her dress. He did the same with Sesshomaru, making him leave as well. Without any other potential blabbers, he walked up behind Naraku and tapped his shoulder. When he turned around his eyes got wide and Inuyasha punched him in the face.

Those closest gasped and realized what was going on. Soon enough there was a whole crowd chanting "Fight" and making a large ring around them. Inuyasha cursed. He just wanted to punch this guy's lights out and dance with Kagome for a little while and then rush home before his parents got back from their dinner date. He didn't have time for this!

Naraku was shocked when Inuyasha punched him in the face, but now all it boiled down to was anger. How could a night that was going so well take such a bad turn? Didn't karma ever give him a break? Apparently not. And now he had to fight Inuyasha, which would most likely end up with himself in a humiliated, bloody heap as Inuyasha laughed mockingly and danced with Kagome.

'_**No!' **_A part of him yelled at his thoughts, _**'You can't let this poser steal Kagome! Not tonight! If you can just win this fight, if you can land a blow then you'll be able to beat this mutt! He doesn't think you can beat him, he doesn't think you'll stand a chance. Is that what you want him to think? Is that what you want **__**Kagome**__** to think!'**_

"No."

"What's that, ya stupid insect? I can't here ya. If you give up now and leave me 'n Kagome alone, then maybe I'll spare you sorry ass!" he shouted. You could hear the sound of paper being shuffled, whispers and dropping change. The peanut gallery was betting on the winner.

"Go, Naraku! You can beat that mutt's ass!" Nosuka shouted. She placed 25 bucks on Naraku as the winner.

"Inuyasha, you can beat this wimp to a pulp! He's got nothin' on ya!" Jakotsu shouted (A.N./ yes, I made him be a part of the party too. How can you have Bankotsu and Inuyasha without mentioning Jakotsu?)

Shouts and cheers for the separate bet placer's side's rung out through the night. Inuyasha looked around and cursed; he could see Sesshomaru smirking at him from a distance. _'Aw shit!'_

"**You should be honored by my lateness**

**That I would even show up to this fake shit"**

Inuyasha growled and finally lunged at Naraku. Surprisingly, Naraku bent his knees down and ducked, backing away quickly. Inuyasha and the whole crowd were shocked. How could a guy that skipped P.E. in school and a computer nerd to boot be so fast?

"**N-n-now th-that don't kill me**

**Can only make me stronger**

**I need you to hurry up now"**

Naraku sped forward and got Inuyasha in the gut with an uppercut with surprising agility.

"**Cause I can't wait much longer**

**I know I got to be right now**

**Cause I can't get much wronger,"**

Inuyasha couldn't have been much wronger. How could someone as measly as Naraku actually _land a hit_ on him! Well, it didn't matter; he had to break this asshole's face!

"**Man I've been waitin' all night now**

**That's how long I've been on ya **

**I need ya right now**

**I need ya right now"**

Naraku was filled with adrenaline. His heart beat was pumping fast and hard, the sound ringing in his ears. He had wanted to do this since day one. Ever since he had heard Inuyasha and Kagome were dating, he had wanted to get revenge. He had never realized how strongly his jealousy and hatred were towards this arrogant rich prick until now. He needed to fight Inuyasha. He needed to win Kagome.

As the song went on, the fight got even more intense. Inuyasha swung his fist at Naraku. Naraku ducked down again, put his hands on the ground, and swung one of his legs towards Inuyasha's, successfully knocking him onto his butt. Half of the crowd cheered and the rest groaned or booed.

"**I don't know if you got a man or not,**

**If you made plans or not**

**G-d put me in the plans tonight**

**I'm flippin this drink got me saying a lot,"**

"What's the matter Inu-trasha; you seem a little slow tonight! Can't you hit a computer nerd? Or am I to fast for ya, you filthy mutt?" Naraku taunted as he got behind Inuyasha and punched him in between the shoulder blades then spinning backwards towards Inuyasha's front in the opposite direction he ran behind him.

"Shut the hell up Naraku! You're not even worth the effort; I'm going easy on ya! Kagome'd kill me if she found out that I'd killed you!" he replied as he spun around and swung blindly, almost hitting a guy in the crowd.

"Let Kagome do what she wants, dog breathe! She's got nothing to do with this fight; it's between you and me. So don't be afraid; Gimme your best or nothing at all!" Naraku shouted as he dodged the oncoming knuckles. He punched Inuyasha in the face with a right hook.

"Fine, but you'll be sorry when you're six feet under!" Inuyasha bellowed and spun around, punching Naraku in the stomach and taking him by surprise. He grunted and backed up a few feet, both resorting to walk in a circle around the rim of the crowd.

Suddenly Inuyasha jumped forward before Naraku had time to fully recover from the powerful blow and kicked Naraku in the stomach, pushing him backwards into the crowd, only to be pushed back into the ring to fight. Nosuka got up and sat on Bankotsu's shoulders, deciding to make the match more interesting.

"In this corner, the man in the red with the snow white hair the temper of a bull, weighing in at least 155 pounds I think and at least six foot five inches tall, Inuyasha Taishooooooo!" she shouted above the crowd and was greeted with cheers, boos, people laughing and people staring blankly at her.

"And in this corner, the nicely-dressed man in the tux with the longest raven hair that I've ever seen on a guy, I have no idea how much he weighs and he's as tall as Inuyasha although maybe taller by an inch, Naraku Onigumooooooooo!" more shouts, boos, and laughter.

"So far Naraku has been kicking Inuyasha's butt with three blows and a trip to make him land on his ass, but Inuyasha has managed to take Naraku by surprise and knock the wind out of him! What will go down?"

Bankotsu was laughing like crazy at the psychopath on his shoulders. He had really picked an awesome girlfriend! (A.N. / Mwahahaahahh!)

"**Heard they'd do anything for a Klondike**

**Well I'd do anything for a blonde-dike**

**And she'll do anything for the limelight**

**And we'll do anything when the time's right**

**Oh, baby you're making it**

**Harder**

**Better**

**Faster**

**Stronger"**

"I can feel this fight is coming to an end, folks! The atmosphere is starting to thicken and the opponents are getting restless! Who will win! Who will lose! And who will go home with all the money they've won from betting! Hopefully me! I've got 25 bucks down on Naraku! Place your final bets people, and make sure to collect! First one to knock the other to the ground wins!" Nosuka shouted from her perch, earning laughter and glares from all eyes.

**N-n-now th-that don't kill me**

**It only makes me stronger**

**I need you to hurry up now**

**Cause I can't wait much longer,"**

Naraku knew it. Now was the time to strike. He just needed an opening! And he got one, as soon as Inuyasha swung and Naraku dodged it one more time, sliding to his right and Inuyasha's unprotected side.

"**I know I got to be right now**

**Cause I can't get much wronger-"**

Naraku decided it was now or never, and he spun around with incredible speed, raising his leg higher and faster towards the target.

"**-Man I've been waiting all night now**

**That's how long I've been on ya****."**

Naraku's aim was good and true. His foot came into contact square with Inuyasha's head at a speed that would've kicked a football all the way across a field, had the object been there. Fortunately for Inuyasha, even though I'm not sure how fortunate you can be in his situation, his head was heavier than a football and thus did not get knocked clean straight off of his neck.

Inuyasha was pushed back at least 5 feet and he collapsed onto the ground. The crowd was silent for a split second. Then there was a deafening cheer, and Naraku was placed onto Renkotsu's and Suikotsu's shoulders.

"I cannot believe it! I really cannot believe it! Inuyasha Taisho has been defeated! He's been knocked down by the rookie Naraku Onigumo! And I just won at least 60 bucks!" Nosuka screamed from her post as many of the listeners groaned and many others cheered, all taking out their wallets.

Unfortunately for the one of them, a certain someone had seen the whole thing.

"**Inuyasha!"** the furious raven haired girl screeched.

Previously mentioned annoying bastard stood up from his spot on the ground and gulped- he hoped Kagome hadn't seen what had just gone down. But obviously she had.

"**Inuyasha! How could you start a fight at my party! My SWEET SIXTEEN, NO LESS!** HOW COULD YOU BE SO INSENSITIVE? And not to mention you showed up late, didn't get me anything, spilled a drink on my 350 dollar dress, yes I saw that was you! What's wrong with you Inuyasha!" she bawled, starting to tear up.

"Shutup, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, his anger getting the best of him. "I snuck out of my house for you, I jumped out of a window and onto a car, I stole my dad's car just to show up here! I'm just trying to get this annoying Naraku out of my hair so that I can actually get somewhere with you, you're so stubborn!"

Kagome was shocked. The Inuyasha she had known was so different! Where was that nice, caring, obnoxiously funny guy that had smiled so kindly and hugged her for the past few months? He definitely wasn't here, he wasn't the same! What had changed?

At that moment Jinenji showed up, and upon seeing Kagome crying at yelling at that Inuyasha guy, he grabbed Inuyasha and threw him over his shoulder.

"Jinenji?" Kagome asked, confused at the guard's behavior.

"You heard him yourself, Mrs. Higurashi. He just confessed that he snuck out of his house and stole his father's car. Also, I received word from his brother that Inuyasha was grounded for the rest of the week and was not to leave his home. But as you can see, he is here, not there, and he just fought with one of your other guests. Are you really going to let him stay after all this, or can I finally throw this intruder out?" Jinenji exclaimed.

"_Half-_brother, Mr. Jinenji. And it is all true, Kagome." He said turning to her. "Inuyasha was grounded for two weeks starting last Friday. Had he not told you? He was supposed to tell you he could not make it."

Kagome bristled and became infuriated. Inuyasha knew what was coming to him.

"Kagome, wait, I didn't mean-"he started, trying to get himself out of his own grave.

"**Inuyasha Taisho! You lying, evil, conniving, psychotic jerk! How could you keep secrets from me! I'm your girlfriend, Inuyasha, and I demand some respect! **I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other! I suppose you're going to tell me you've been cheating on me, too!**" **Kagome folded her arms across her chest, giving him a glare that would make even Sesshomaru shrink back into a corner. Instantly everyone backed up, not wanting to get involved in the crossfire. Bankotsu backed up and let Nosuka off of his shoulders. Miroku moved Sango behind him and moved back himself. Sesshomaru picked up Kagura and headed to the back of the crowd; he had seen Kagome get _**extremely**_ angry before, and it was the most frightening thing in the world. Kouga, who has been previously unmentioned, pulled Ayame towards the velvet rope.

Inuyasha drained of all color and he rubbed the back of his neck, sweating in buckets and staring at the ground. He had the decency to look sheepish.

Kagome stared, eyes growing wider every unanswered second, until she finally narrowed her eyes and walk towards Inuyasha on Jinenji's shoulder with deadly gracefulness. Everyone knew what was coming and scrambled to find a hiding place. Someone even shouted, "HIT THE DECK!"

"_**Inuyasha,"**_ Kagome whispered when she was right next to his ear. He shivered; her voice was laden with poison and promises of a painful death.

"**Get **_**off of my property, get out of my sight, and get away from me. We will never. Have. A. Relationship. Ever. Again."**_ And with that, she plucked him from Jinenji's shaking body like he was a feather. She proceeded to the velvet rope and stepped over it, a malicious fire in her eyes. There was no sound. Even DJ Hakudoshi was ducking for cover under his soundboard. Naraku was under a table, but he was still watching. The others were scattered from under the tables to the bushes, and some had even retreated to the shrine house and Kagome's house. But everyone was still watching.

Kagome was at the top of the staircase. She grabbed Inuyasha's shirt tightly. Inuyasha was shaking by now. He knew what was going to happen.

"K-k-k-kag-g-g-gome-" he tried in one last feeble attempt.

"_**Silence."**_ She hissed. _**"There will never be an 'us' ever again. Do not attempt to retrieve me, because you have gone too far. Now get **__**off of my property!"**_ Her voice was laced with poison as she shoved him forward, down the stairs. However, with all of the rage against him that had built up, she ended up pushing him forward with unnecessary momentum and he was sent skyrocketing. A few seconds later everyone heard a crash and strangled cry, but nobody wanted to go check.

Kagome clapped her hands free of dust and looked around. There was one other person that needed to be taught a lesson…

"Naraku!" she called.

Naraku was definitely afraid, no doubt about it, but he got up from his hiding spot under a table and he slowly walked over to her. She looked a whole heck of a lot less angry, but that evil gleam was still in her eyes.

"…Yeah?" he asked cautiously as he came to a stop in front of her. She promptly hit him upside the head, and _hard_ too. Naraku was a little shocked that she could hit that hard. He was a little hurt that she would hit him too, but his conscience told him not to be. _**'Hey, you were the one that kicked his ass and got caught. I was only telling you not to get your own ass beaten.'**_

"How could you fight at my sweet sixteen? Inuyasha was a pompous, overbearing, annoying, egotistical and possessive jerk. That doesn't mean you had to fight with him! Honestly, I thought you were better than to get riled up for such a cause. And where," she couldn't help but let out a smirk, "in the seven hells did you learn to fight like that!" Naraku was a little surprised, he thought he had heard her wrong. But she started up again.

"I thought you said you weren't athletic! As a matter of fact, you told me you couldn't do anything very physical, but here you are, beating up one of the fastest people I know. How did you learn those moves?"

"Yeah!" Nosuka called from behind a chair, slowly getting up. "Inuyasha, as much of a bastard as he is, is probably one of the best fighters in the school. How did you take him down?"

"Don't tell her!" Bankotsu yelled franticly, standing up beside his girlfriend. "She doesn't need any ideas!"

"Wait, but I want to know!" Sango said, walking towards him. "You could come in some time and help teach my team." Sango was in fact the leader of the school karate team.

"Yes, do tell! I'd like to k now how to defend myself." Miroku's friend Hachi yelled as he walked out from behind a bush.

"Ha! You'll need it if you keep annoying me, ya stinkin raccoon dog!" Ayame cut in. Multiple shouts and laughter could be heard. Suddenly everyone crowded around Naraku, all wanting to know what his secret was.

Naraku was overwhelmed. How did he get this popular in a span of five minutes? Not including the fight, that is.

"Oi, stop crowding Naraku!" Kagome shouted from her spot by the DJ. She was holding up the microphone.

"This is still a party! Unless everyone wants to go home that is," Kagome said, earning multiple shouts of 'No!' and many whines.

"Well then, let's get this party started back up! DJ Hakudoshi, you know what to do!" she said and returned the mike to its stand. Said DJ put on a song that hopefully would not end up being the theme song for a fight.

The crowd quickly dispersed back to the multiple tables and dance floor. Nosuka, Bankotsu and their gang stayed by Naraku, however.

"How _did _you learn to fight like that, Naraku?" Suikotsu asked.

"Why does it matter? It was probably just a stunt to make my Inuyasha look bad! I'll knock some … some… Well I don't know what it is but I'll knock some of it into him!" Jakotsu yelled angrily, advancing towards Naraku.

"Stop right there, Jakotsu! He's mine!" Kagome said as she walked up behind the group. As expected, Jakotsu shrunk towards the back of the group muttering something about the unfairness of it all. Naraku felt his heart pound a little. What did she mean, she was his? He didn't have time to ask though, because Kagome quickly pulled him away onto the dance floor.

Nosuka chuckled suddenly then started laughing. The others of the group stared at her like she was crazy. She turned to her boyfriend.

"_You _owe me ten bucks!" she laughed as Bankotsu remembered their earlier bet. He was still grumbling a few minutes later until Nosuka smacked him upside the head, telling him to look at Kagome and Naraku.

Kagome led him out of the dance floor, thinking _'well, it's now or never.' _She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head on his shoulder as a slow song came on. She could practically feel Naraku's face heat up at their close contact. After a few moments of sheer bliss on both parts, Naraku swallowed a large lump that had formed in his throat and started to speak.

"Kagome…" he began softly. He closed his eyes as her head shifted to look up at him. _**'Get on with it! You're not gonna have this chance forever!'**_

"Kagome… would you please… be… m-my girlfriend?" he asked, clenching his eyes harder, awaiting rejection.

Kagome's eyes widened and she looked at him with a slight blush on her face. She giggled a little when she saw that his eyes were practically glued shut. How could he be nervous? She had already made up her mind.

Naraku opened his eyes when she giggled, wondering what she could be laughing at. His eyes became as wide as saucers as she leaned up and gently pressed her lips against his. All thought was wiped from his mind as he quickly complied, closing his eyes again and pressing his lips back onto hers. They were so soft... Naraku could feel himself light up. Kagome felt like she was going to burst with all of the passion that he held in that moment. Why hadn't Inuyasha ever felt like this? _'Stop thinking about that dunce and kiss Naraku! Inuyasha only wanted you like an object, Naraku wants you __for you__!'_ Kagome's conscience shouted as Naraku wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss.

They were both lost in a moment of ecstasy until they were roughly jerked out of it by a bunch of clapping, laughter, shouts and whistles. Kagome pulled back reluctantly but stayed huddled in Naraku's arms. They both lost a comforting heat when they were finally separated by Sango and Miroku.

"Way to go!" Miroku laughed as he wiggled his eyebrows the way only he can do. Sango just shrieked happily, much like a crazed fan girl.

"Finally! It took you two damn long enough!" she shouted when she finally calmed down enough. Kagome blinked and blushed.

"W-what do you mean?" Sango rolled her eyes.

"I saw it from day one! Ever since the day that we went to see Shippo, I knew it! It was so goddamn obvious I was shocked didn't see it right away!" she axclaimed excitedly, waving her hands above her head to exaggerate.

"Okay, who spiked the punch?" Miroku shouted before picking up Sango and tossing her over his shoulders. Sango huffed indignantly and slapped him for his hand's position on her butt. He quickly set her down.

"I am not drunk you hentai!" she hiccupped.

"Of course you're not," Miroku said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Suddenly his eyes lit up. "Of _course _you're not, my dear! Now, how about we go to my place—"he stopped when he felt Kagome's glare melt into the back of his head. He had the decency to look sheepish. (A.N. / isn't that like, the second time I wrote that?)

Kagome giggled and went back to Naraku, who smiled blissfully and hugged her close to himself while the slow song played. Together they danced through all of the songs, always staying close to one another, always keeping their eyes on the other. When the party ended, Naraku stayed a little later than the rest of the people. When Kagome had finally waved off the last partier, she turned to Naraku and skipped happily to him. He leaned down and captured her in one more blissful kiss for the night before giving her a warm hug and walking down the long flight of stairs, his mind still in an idyllic state of fogginess, due to the raven haired beauty that he had recently come to call his. When he arrived home, Kanna pretty much jumped on him and demanded the details. He laughed a real laugh he hadn't used since his father and Kanna's mother had died. He told her that Kagome was now his girlfriend, which filled him with warmth and happiness only newlyweds usually possessed. Kanna laughed, too. She liked Kagome very much, and now she was connected to her! Then she could visit her a bajillion times a day!

Inuyasha came home, battered and bruised and limping, only to be greeted by the sight of his furious parents and his smug looking brother. Damn!

Sango slept over at Kagome's house that night, just to make sure that Miroku wouldn't be able to pull anything. And to spill all the details. Of course.

Nosuka was with Bankotsu at her house, watching a movie and telling him all about the evil plans that she'd do to Inuyasha and all the presents that she was going to give Kagome and Naraku. And all the plans to force Naraku to teach her how to fight like he did.

_**#~FIN~#**_

Nosuka chan: yeah, this is the revised and edited version. Don't worry people, I will get around to making a little epilogue, but first I have to update my other stories, _desperately._ Oh, and I posted a little one shot about Kirara and Buyo, if anyone is interested, it's called One Lonely Neko. Please check it out! I hope you liked my story! One more chappy of that epilogue now… Mwehehehhhehehhheheehhh… *sniffles* My story is ending so fast…


	6. Epilogue With A Diamond

Nosuka chan: I know this is late, but don't blame me! Blame my school district! And fanfiction, cos there was something wrong so i couldn't update some of my stories.a

Kiyoraka: Oh yes, school is to blame for everything.

Kuroi: Some of the time it is.

Nosuka chan: *snorts* Nevermind you two! *sniffles* I have bad news readers! But I'll make the disclaimer do it cos he hardly ever does anything around here anyway. Take it away dissy!

Disclaimer: Not only does Nosuka chan not own Inuyasha, *gasps from the audience* but her story borrowing them has come to an end. This is the last chapter.

Audience: *gasping crying and shouting*

Nosuka chan: *sighs* Yes yes I know, it's all very sad. But I have two other fanfics that I have to work on! And for those who do not bother to read my authoress notes, here is the message repeated:

**Important!: this is the last chapter of this story, it is an epilogue. And for those who don't know, Nosuka chan edited the last chappy, but she didn't get alerted for it, so she's just making sure that you know the chappy before this was revised and edited. Now on with the last chappy!**

**#~$~#**

Naraku looked happily out of the window of his and Kagome's house (technically she had just moved into his house, but he still called it theirs). They had been together for 7 months now. His heart still fluttered when he thought of her, even if she was only in the other room reading the paper. Suddenly he heard a gasp.

"Naraku! Come look at this!" now he was seriously worried. Kagome only called him Raku-chan. Calling him Naraku meant that she was either scolding him or something very bad was happening. Naturally he sped off to the kitchen.

"What is it?" he gasped. Kagome was looking at the paper with wide eyes and she had turned ghostly pail. He quickly walked over to her and took the paper from her hands, but she grabbed it back, holding a hand to her chest.

He frowned slightly. She shook her head and cleared her throat.

"Let me read it to you, or else you're not going to believe it." She stated while sitting down, Naraku sitting down across from her at the table.

"Yesterday, Wednesday, March 16th, there were two attempted burglary that took place at Mushin's sake house and Kaede's Herbal and Remedial Pharmacy, which are located a few blocks away from the other. The first burglar, _Inuyasha Taisho,_ attempted to steal a few bottles of Mushin's finest sake and other drinks, while his _girlfriend, Kikyou Miko, _was up the block trying to smuggle some potent herbs and alcoholic mouthwash. The police caught up with them at Inuyasha's apartment, where they also found Inuyasha's father's reportedly stolen car. After being taken into custody Kikyou quickly confessed that she had been forced into the act by her abusive boyfriend, and that he was planning on making illegal drugs and alcohol with the stolen goods." Kagome finished, plopping down on a chair from her pace around the kitchen. They both sat there wide eyed, still contemplating the happenings.

Naraku smiled gently and gave his long term girlfriend a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, now you know that you're lucky to have me." Both burst out laughing, the uncomfortable tension clearing mostly. She sighed, still thinking on the subject.

"I already knew that I was lucky to have you, silly. But seriously, look at where he could've gotten me. And to think I liked the guy!" Naraku shook his head.

"Don't think about that scum. He's dead and gone to us. Besides, we have other things to worry about." She raised an eyebrow.

"Like what?" he chuckled.

"Three, two one…" he counted as Kagome paled comically. She remembered what day and time it was right when-

"KAGOME CHAN!" the little girl dressed in all green shouted as she barreled down the stairs. There was a large crash and an "Oomph!" to be heard ringing through the household as said child laughed and sat on Kagome's back, for she was now face-down on the floor.

"Kagome-chan, will I see a lep-rah-kon today?" Kanna asked excitedly though pronouncing the annoying word. Kagome giggled despite her position and flipped over, sending Kanna tumbling with a gasp. Said child pouted playfully and then laughed as Kagome started to tickle her. When they were settled, Kagome threw a sneaky look at Naraku and they both smirked a little. Kanna narrowed her eyes at them; they were planning something!

"Of course you'll see a leprechaun today, sweety! We even made sure that one of our best friend leprechaun comes over! Just wait a little wh-"However Kagome didn't finish the sentence, because at that moment the "leprechaun" burst through the door.

"Kagome-chan!" Shippo shouted, wearing a little green leprechaun outfit. Kanna took one look at him and practically jumped on him, hugging him.

"Shippo, I didn't know you were a leprechaun!" Kanna all but shouted at her friend, who was blushing furiously by now.

"I-i-I uhhh…" he stuttered, secretly enjoying the hug while Naraku and Kagome laughed.

"He certainly looks like a leprechaun," Naraku said, eyeing Shippo's reddish hair and his green outfit, "now all he needs is his pot 'o' gold."

"Oh, I have that!" Shippo yelled and raced outside the door for a moment, coming back in with a plastic cauldron filled with gold-covered chocolate coins.

"Yay! Hey Shippo-kun, do you have a rainbow, too? Can I see?" Kanna said excitedly. Shippo looked at Kagome for help. She chuckled and Naraku smirked, heading out of the room and then back in again with a small contraption in is hands.

"Here, this'll make your rainbow," he said, plugging the device into the wall and putting a small amount of water in the sides. It proceeded to spray the water and shine a light at it, creating a small rainbow in the middle of the room.

"Pretty!" Kanna said. Kagome shook her head and dragged the three outside. She picked up a hose.

"This," she said, turning the water on and pointing it in the opposite direction of her company, "is how you make a rainbow."

She pulled back the small lever and set the nozzle to spray, tipping it up towards the sun. It created a huge rainbow ten feet across and three feet wide. She smirked at Naraku who was pouting playfully and the two children laughed and jumped through the rainbow. She smiled evilly and turned the hose towards her boyfriend, dousing him and earning an evilly playful glare. She gulped and yelled as he walked towards her and picked her up, taking the hose and squirting her. She gaped at him before shouting at him, making him set her down and run back to the house.

"**Oh ****NO**** you did not just do that!"** Naraku hurried into the house and locked the door right before the speeding water jet hit the glass.

"Cheater!" Naraku faked he couldn't hear her until she ran over to he door, pulled the spare key off of the necklace she had, and stuck it in the lock with an evil gleam in her eyes. She would've rushed in right after him, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned around to a red-faced (and I should add hand-shaped…) Miroku and a blushing Sango.

"Sango! Miroku! How are you guys? I haven't seen you two in like, _forever!_" she shouted, glomping her best friend and her boyfriend.

"What about you? Ever since you moved in with Naraku we haven't seen head or foot of you!" Sango said happily. Miroku wiggled his eyebrows in that oh-you-know-it's-perverted way and grabbed Sango's hand.

"Well, obviously, my dear Sango. Those two must have been **busy**-" before he got any further into that sentence Naraku burst out the front door, angry and blushing.

"Shut it Miroku! You know we wouldn't do anything like t-that until we're out of high school!" he practically shrieked.

"Calm down, my brother! I didn't mean you went _**all**_ the way, just-" he almost didn't dodge the fist coming at his face.

"Shut up!" he shouted, aiming another slow punch (only because it was Miroku) at the man's gut.

"You're getting me all wrong," he tried to explain, still barely dodging it.

"Your anatomy is gonna get wrong if you keep talking like that about me and Kagome!"

"**Quit it you two!" **the girls yelled in unison. They all looked at each other and the two women started laughing while Naraku looked down in embarrassment and Miroku rubbed the back of his neck, looking sheepish.

"Sorry"

"Sorry, I didn't mean it, it's just…" Miroku gave an understanding smile.

"It's all right. Besides, if you'd meant it, I'd probably be in the hospital by now."

They smiled at each other and walked inside, making sure the kids walked in behind them. They talked and Kagome and Sango made some dinner later on. But there was a slight disturbance during dinner when Kanna and Shippo both reached for the green rice crispy treats for desert and their hands touched, and they both looked away blushing. The pre-adults giggled, earning embarrassed shouts from the two smallest. The heat didn't fade from their cheeks as dinner and desert progressed.

Kanna and Shippo peeked around the corner of the door trim as the adults settled in to watch a movie. It was well past 9 and they were supposed to be in bed, but they couldn't help but watch as Kagome sat in Naraku's lap and Sango sat next to Miroku, leaning her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her. And for once, he refrained from touching her butt. When they got bored watching them, they silently crept back down the hallway and went into Kanna's room. Shippo and Kanna talked for a while about random stuff- leprechauns, gold, rainbows, how crazy adults were- before Shippo fell asleep on Kanna's bed. She smiled and snuggled up against him, both of them lying above the covers, dreaming about happy endings. And leprechauns. And unicorns (via Kanna). And new tricks to play on the lovesick adults (via Shippo).

The next morning, all the guests woke up to find Kagome crying happily in Naraku's lap, a ring on her finger.

**#~*~#**

Nosuka chan: Well, that's all for th-this s-s-story… *bursts into tears*

Kuroi: Nosuka!

Naraku: *hugs Nosuka chan* What's wrong, love?

Nosuka chan: *sniffles* It's already over.. my second fanfic… THEY END SO FAST! *hugs Naraku and cries a little more*

Kiyoraka: *deadpanned* Nosuka, you _do_ realize that you have other fics that you have to write for, and you can always write another? *eyes bug and she slaps a hand to her nouth*

Nosuka chan: *lightbulb* Kiyoraka, you're a genius! Oh, and I have the perfect idea, except this time it'll be a BankotsuXKagome fic, I already have it planned out- *rambles on*

Kuroi: *sweatdrops* Oh man…

Naraku: *sighs* well, that's it for us. Ja ne! *poofs away with Nosuka chan*

*lights go out and the office darkens*

Kiyoraka: REALLY!

Kuroi: C'mon, that's not funny!

Disclaimer: Try being the one to stay here and file the reviews and information for all of Nosuka's fics for two hours a day. Ja ne, please read Nosuka's fic, One Lonely Neko. And review if you care to. *walks away*


End file.
